The last league
by Ninjaman2
Summary: How would you feel if you had everything you loved taken away from you? What would you want after, revenge? retribution? What does ash want, when the odds are against him
1. Chapter 1

It began, first the Kalos attack now Kanto, team Flare to team Rocket, evils attacking regions, but this time I was a full scale terror attack. Kanto was destroyed, and that was only the beginning.

Geovani sat in his office reading reports from beta team, still unsuccessful at their mission,"how hard must it be to capture one pikachu" he thought. Still it didn't matter, they didn't matter, all that did was the promise he made. "Soon you'll see, my love, soon we'll be a family again"


	2. Chapter 2

Ash saw, he witnessed the blast go off on tv. He was gone, sprinting he ran the airport, he roared for a flight to Kanto, but none would take him.

When she found him, it was raining and his face was soaked with his tears. She could say nothing, do nothing, she could not help. This killed Serena, she so badly wanted to help her crush, but couldn't. One thought went through her mind... "Ash I lov-" she tried to stop herself from admitting her crush but lucky she was saved, it was Steven Stone, the champion. He had seen ash in the airport. "Ash, I can give you a flight... Bu-" he himself was interrupted, "take me!" Ash begged, grabbed hold of Steven. "But it can only be one way, it's too dangerous to fly twice so, I your sure..." Steven removed ash from his body. "Yes" ash replied calmly. "Then we go!"

"So your just gonna throw your life away then!" Serena scream at ash while he franticly packed, "YES!" Ash shouted back, "who said I'll let you?!" It became a fight of retort vs retort. "I don't need your permission!" "That doesn't mean you can go!" "You can't stop me serena!" The two glared at each other. "I'm going" ash said firmly. Serena was silent and on the verge of tears, then out of the blue ash kissed her, "just stay out of my fucking way serena" he said when their lips parted. He finished packing and left to find Steven it was time.


	3. Why are you smiling?

As Ash headed towards the airport once again he was stopped, not by Serena but a tall man. He had long white hair, ripped and ragged clothing and a metal leg brace. The man towered over Ash and spoke in a booming voice, "Ash Ketchum! You should not go to Kanto." "Why does everyone want to stop me?" Ash asked, quite annoyed, "because we know your fate, if you go, you will undergo hardships not meant for someone of your age." Ash shrugged and continued to walk. A stream of flames shot past him, "it's like this then?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Replied the man. His torkoral was primed and ready to fight. Ash released his geninja and it transformed into Ash-Greninja. Flames, Shurikens, blasts on blast (I'm not good at writing Pokemon battles) and in the end the were craters everywhere. The mans Pokemon fainted, greninja reverted back to its normal form and ash returned it to its pokeball. "So... This is a trainer... Very well Ash... Go. But. Don't say I didn't warn you!" And with that the man left. "That was fun" Steven mused, he had been the the whole time, Ash smiled lightly and walked past him into the airport and asked, "why are you smiling?"


	4. Impact

Ash and Steven got to the runway, there was a helicopter and by it was Alan (I'm going to use his and a few others Japanese names because I don't know the English ones) and Manon,the two seemed to be flirting, if you could call it that. When they reached the others Ash noticed Serena, she wore a short black vest that fitted tightly to her bust, if was positioned only around her bust, leaving her chest open, she had on her head a black cap. She also wore black short-shorts with a belt with a yellow pokeball on it. The 'pants' where below her hips but high enough to not be revealing. Finally she work a per of navy blue boots and a navy back pack. She glared daggers at him. Steven explain the plan to them, apparently Alan,Manon and Serena were coming with Ash. When the helicopter took off Alan got a sense of impending doom, and Manon apparently getting the same feeling reached for his hand and grasped it tightly, "here we go!" Say Steven, the journey had begun.

The had reached Kanto airspace. Steven opened a door, and our heroes got their parachute packs on and got ready to jump. Just than a blast rocked the helicopter and Manon fell out. She hadn't gotten her parachute pack on fully so she just plummeted to the ground. Alan dropped out of the helicopter to catch the screaming girl. But he was to late SPLAT! (Hahahaha! No!) Alan grabbed her and pulled his chute and floated to the ground, landing. Soon after Ash and Serena landed next to the others and ash lead them through the forest towards Pallet town.


End file.
